Automail Hearts: Exceeding Love
by Shinku Bara
Summary: The life of a automail mechanic in Central. If you haven't seen the movie, please don't read. It's based on Winry's life after Edward and Alphonse crossed over the gate together.


What's up? I know my style of writing is weird, but, I'm going to have to give you a straw. Why? To suck it up and deal with it. Yes, this fiction is about Winry Rockbell. Yes, I know not a lot of people out there like her very much. I'm glad for those who do, though. If you don't well, I'll have to give you another straw. Meep. I'm sorry for those who haven't seen the movie yet because, well, this fiction is based on Winry after Ed and Al crossed the gate together.

If it doesn't make sense to you, you haven't seen the movie. Rawr.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist. I wish I owned Winry and Sloth, but, that's just a dream that I'll never get to have come true. le sigh Kekekeke.

* * *

It was a cold day in Rizembol. It was one of those days it felt like winter, but was still in the peak of autumn. Winry didn't care though. Not at all. She liked the feeling of the cold, brisk air hitting against her body. Her face flushed, her nose a rosy pink. She stood outside of her old house, it had been sold; she lives in Central now. The house had been painted over with a dark blue. The shutters of the windows, a light gray. A rusty old swing set sat outside on the lonely lawn. It was hers. The sight was upsetting, but, at least it was still being used. At least she thought so. She heard that there was a happy family of four living there. A husband, wife, and two kids. The kids must of used it once in a while. 

_No kid could resist a swing set._

Smiling, Winry took one last look at her house, turned, and began to walk up the now cement paved road. She was heading towards the graveyard. It's been a while since she's paid a visit to her parents and grandmother. A good couple of years at that. Picking some stray flowers outside of the graveyard, Winry walked in and immediately found the Rockbell's.

_May they rest in peace._

Winry took the time to say her respects towards her family and leave them each individual flowers. It was so quiet there- not a lot of people really went there, anyway. It was expected. Shrugging, Winry took a seat underneath a tree near the graves of her family and sighed. There was a gate surrounding the cemetery now. Everything was modernizing around here. She even saw some cars back in town. That was very rare to see here in Rizembol. Normally everyone was walking to get where they want, now they have cars!

_Lazy bums._

Yeah. Winry was an automail mechanic, and yeah, her family was really just a bunch of people with mechanics in their blood, but, they were country folk. She knew her Grams would be upset with the changes. Nothing in Rizembol was right anymore. She didn't want it to turn out to be like Central. No, that couldn't happen. Winry couldn't see that happening to her home town. It hurt her to much to think such things. This old town holds so much memories of her child hood, her hard trials in life, her laughter, her pride and joy, everything.

_Please don't take that away from me. _

On that thought, a kitten had found it's way into Winry's lap. It's fur was a delicate caramel brown, while it's eyes shined with a bright sapphire. It was simply adorable. Alphonse would of loved it. She didn't really know how Edward would react, but, she did know that he'd try to stop Al from trying to take it along with them. Who knows, though? Edward might have changed along the years. Sadly, she hadn't seen them for a while. I guess they kind of parted in their own directions. In different worlds.

_I miss them so much._

But hey! Life gives you lemons you make lemonade, right? Her life couldn't get any better. You know how her little automail business was really, well, just a little automail business? It's not anymore! Nope! After a while in Central, basically finding herself, she opened up another automail business. Rockbell's Automail. The military helped fund the project, with very strong negotiating, obviously. To make it short and to the point, all is well in Winry land. Pushin' through life like a wave.

_This is the story of Winry Rockbell: The automail mechanic._

_

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short entrance of the story. It's all I have for now. I'm posting this on my Winry role play xanga, too. So I'll be updating sooner then you think. le poof Kekekekeke... 


End file.
